Missing you
by Faythlyne
Summary: This story take place after Back to Black read to find out what happens..cmon you know you want to! R&R please!
1. Sean and mom

Sean sat at home. It wasnt really his home but his Parents. It had been almost three months since he had eft the love of his life. He thought it had been for the best but he had never been more wrong about anything in his life. He'd tried to call her several time but could never bring himself to leave a message. Everytime he heard her voice on their answering machine he would choke up and hung up the phone. He leaned over with his head in his hands .

"Honey are you going to come eat dinner?" His mom popped her head into his room.

"Just give me a minute please, mom." He sat up wiping his eyes and sniveling the tears away.

"Honey...everytime I come in here you are upset. This was suppose to time to help you but you are only getting worse." she sat on the bed beside him and rubbed his back.

"Im sorry mom I just cant forgive myself for leaving her...when she needed me the most." He leaned over to his mom and cried into her shoulder.

"I've never seen you this distraught over anything...maybe you should..." she started to say with a gulp.

" I cant just leave you, mom... You need me just as much as she does...I mean look how good you and dad are doing since I came back. Youve been going to your meeting and everything." He sat up and looked her in the face.

"Well tommorrows friday...maybe you could go for the weekend and see her." his mom suggested.

"But how would I get there?" he shrugged.

"Take my car... I mean its no beauty but it will get you from A to Z." she smiled at er beloved son.

" Are you sure?" he cocked his head to the side in a questioning manor.

"Yes... I think it would do you some good to go and visit your friends and your love."she nodded.

"Thanks mom." he threw his arms around her and hugged her.

"I know what its like son I was young once too son." she laughed at his enthusiasm. She missed the time she used to spend with her son when he was younger before things started to get out of control.

"This is great mom!" he laughed. She loved seeing her son happy again.

" You know maybe one weekend you could bring her here to meet me and your father."she suggested.

"Maybe." he shrugged.

"Well cmon lets go get some dinner." she stood up and started off to the diningroom. Sean got up and followed his mom.

The next morning Sean decided to leave early so her could make it in time to pick Ellie up From School. He'd packed his bag the night before so that he could leave early. He was sitting outside the school feeling nervous about going inside. He still felt bad about Rick but it outweighed his wanting to see Ellie. He got out of the car and walked up to the doors just as the last bell rang. He entered the doors.

"Hey Sean, what are you doing here?" he heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around to see Marco behind him.

"Hey Marco you seen Ellie?" Sean asked.

"She didnt come to school today." he shrugged.

"Why?" Sean raised an eyebrow at him.

"I guess shes sick, she hasnt been feeling good lately." he shrugged.

"I gotta go!" Sean turned on his heel. All sorts of things running through his head.

"Sean...wait let me go with you." Marco put his hand on his shoulder.

"Go where?" Alex walked up giving Sean a weird look.

"To see Ellie." Marco said

"Maybe I should go." Alex realized what the commotion was all about.

" well if your coming come on." Sean said impatiently and walked off.

Marco and Alex followed.

"Hey Marco...can I talk to you?" Dylan put his hand on Marco's shoulder just as he was about to get in the car.

"I don't have time for this.." Sean growled annoyed.

"Go on without me." Marco said.

Alex jumped in the car and they sped off.

They pulled up to Sean's old apartment.

"Why is Jay's car here?" Alex asked as Sean jumped out off the car.

"I dunno but were about to find out."Sean huffed.

"I dunno if I want to know." Alex said under her breathe as she followed Sean to the door.

Sean used his key to unlock the door. He opened the door to find clothes strewed all over his livingroom.

"Oh my god." Alex mumbled picking up one of Jay's shoes off the floor.

"Ellie."Sean sobbed


	2. Sean comes home

Alex turned and ran out of the apartment.

"Alex wait," Sean turned and ran after her."..why'd you run off like that?" he grabbed her shoulder.

"Its just...I cant ..I cant pretend anymore." she shook her head tears pouring down her face.

"What are you talking about?" he shrugged.

"Sean...I love Jay...even after everything he did to me I still love him...I just cant think of him with someone else." her body shook with sobs. Sean put his arms around Alex and hugged her close to him.

"Hey whats going on out here?" Jay called from the door. He was pulling his shirt over his head.

"Ill tell you whats going on you asshole." Sean charged at Jay, knocking him back into the house.

"Whoa..whats your deal?" Jay pushed Sean back.

"So as soon as I leave you jump on my woman." Sean yelled.

"Whoa...whoa..nobody thought you were coming back...and..." Jay started to laugh.

"Whats going on?" Emma sat up from the couch.

"Emma what are you doing here?" Sean shook his head in confusion.

"Sean...What.." Emma started to say.

"Look I'm sorry but I didnt know you still had feelings for Emma." Jay started to stay.

"Wh..where's Ellie?" Sean stuttered.

"Ellie's asleep in the bedroom.." Jay shook his head "..she let me crash here." Sean pushed Jay out of the way and headed for his room.

"Ellie" he called. He looked in the bedroom. She wasnt in the unmade bed.

"Ellie!" he called again...making his way to the bathroom. He tried the knob but the door was locked.

"Ellie!" he screamed at the top of lungs ramming himself against the door. Everyone gathered in the hallway. Emma rapped up in a sheet. He finally got the door down to find Ellie laying in a heap on the floor. Her cd case containing her razors and rubberbands laying sprawled all over the floor.

"Ellie!" he leaned down and grabbed her up into his arms.

"Sean?" she looked up at him. He noticed she was wearing headphones.

"What are you doing?" he said to her

"Sean," Ellie threw her arms around Sean and burst into tears "..tell me its really you and not just a dream."

"Its me baby." he hugged her close to himself. "Its me."

After everyone else had left Sean and Ellie lay cuddled up on the couch.

"So you never told me why you were locked up in the bathroom." Sean turned to her.

"I got tired of hearing Emma and Jay. So I went into the bathroom locked the door and put on my headphones so I couldnt hear them." she laughed.

"Okay but why did you have your..." Sean started.

"Sean I don't want to talk about it...please not now." She bowed her head.

"Ellie ...Just please tell me you arent cutting again." he looked down at him.

"Im not its just.." She sighed and let her sentence trail off.

"Ellie?" he looked at her.

"Look." she pulled up her sleeves to show him her arms the only thing were old scars.

"Okay... I just worry about you...I love you." he leaned down and kissed her.

"I know" she pulled away and smiled.

Then why did you leave me..she couldnt help thinking. Just then the phone rang.

"Ill get it." Sean jumped up.

"Hello..oh yeah...hey...shes okay...yeah you wanna talk to her?" Sean said.

He handed Ellie the phone.

"Hello?" she gave Sean a funny look.

"Hey Ellie.. glad youre okay." Marco's voice came from the phone.

"Oh hey Marco." she shook her head.

"Guess what I've got great news." Marco said.

"Oh what?" she asked.

"Look Dylan meet me after school today and guess what.." Marco said excitedly.

"...he wants us to go out tomorrow and spend the day together he wants us to talk." he rushed in before she could answer.

"Thats great I guess." she said.

"Well hey look Ill let you go so you can spend some time with Sean...Ill call you tommorrow night." He said and hung up before she answered.

'Okay." Ellie shook her head and hung up the phone.

"Cmere babe." Sean padded the couch next to him. Gladly she smiled and plopped down beside him. He leaned over and started to kiss her,and started to pull her pj top over her head.

"Sean.." she giggled.

"What?" he laughed.

"Cmon you just got back."

"Do you know how much I missed you?" he pulled her close.

"Well if it was anywhere near how much I missed you then it was too much." She laughed.

Sean pulled her back into a kiss.

"I love you." he pulled away and looked down at her.

"I love you too." She smiled.


	3. Too many whys

Ellie woke up and looked around. She looked at the clock. It was a little past midnight. Sean was laying beside her. She wasnt used to him lying next to her anymore. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. She started to get up

"Mmm..don't go." he grumbled pulling her closer to him.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." she laughed. He loosened his grip around her and she got up to go to the the bathroom. She noticed her cd case lying on the floor and kicked it under the sink. She didnt want it to remind Sean that it was there. After she was done in the bathroom she snuck back into the bedroom. Seeing Sean's form lying on the bed the got an idea in her head. She walked towards him and layed next to him on the bed. She put her hand over his boxers.

"Mmm" he groaned.

"I love you." she whispered, as she pulled his boxers away as she leaned down to pleasure him.

"What are you doing?"he opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Shhh." she placed her finger over his lips and kissed him. He pulled her closer to him. She pushed him back and started to go down on him.

After awhile he pulled her back up and flipped her over and got on top of her.

Ellie looked up at Sean as he was thrusting inside of her. She stared into his eyes. It seemed as if time was standing still as she stared into his baby blue eyes. He reached up and ran his fingers through her soft red hair.

"I love you so much." she sighed.

"I love you too." he lunged into her.

Ellie couldnt help wondering if he meant it or if he was saying just to be in the moment. Did he come to see her just so he could do this. Was this true love to him? Was this really serious? Had he been lying to her the whole time? Stop it Ellie she thought to herself. Sean collapsed on top of her. His muscular body wet with sweat.

"I love You."she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." he huffed trying to catch his breath. He grabbed her face puling towards his and kissed her hard. Then he got up and went to the bathroom.

Ellie rolled over biting her lip and trying to hold back tears. This should be a wonderful moment for her. She should be overwhelmed in ecstasy like she used to feel when they were together before, but it was so hard since Sean left. So hard to believe the words he said. He'd told her before that he would never leave her but he did. Why did everything have to be so hard. Why couldnt things just be like they were before. So many Whys.

"Hey babe you okay?" Sean asked as he climbed back into bed.

"Yea Im fine." she lied as he leaned over and kissed her. She stared at the clock knowing that Sean would be leaving her soon.


	4. Dont Want You to Go

Sean and Ellie walked into The Dot and found a table to sit at.

"Hey man whats going on?" Jay said as he joined them at the table.

"Not a lot." Sean shook his head.

"You guys gonna order something?" Spinner asked walking over to them.

"Yeah C'mon man get your little notepad from your apron and take our orders." Jay flipped Spinner waiters apron up spilling his pens, straws and tips all over the floor.

"Not funny dude." Spinner frowned as he bent down to pick up his stuff off the floor. Jay kicked him in the butt as he leaned over.

"Okay Jay thats enough.." Ellie said stifling a laugh.

"But its fun." Jay laughed.

"Cmon Jay." Sean shook his head at him.

"Yea man thats so not funny." Spinner said as he hit Jay in the head with his notepad.

"Hey!" Jay started to get up just as Emma walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi guys." she flashed a grin and sat next to Jay.

"Ha ha...Jays whopped by a girl." Spinner laughed. Jay jumped up as if to jump Spinner,but Spinner ran off.

"Good Job Jay now how are we gonna order?" Sean said

"Well maybe Ashley will take our order." Jay watched as Ashley walked by with Hazel.

" umm I so do not work here and if I did I wouldnt take your order even if You payed me." Ashley stopped in front of the table. She looked over at Ellie ,shook her head and then walked off.

Jay started to laugh.

"Your so mean." Emma laughed leaning over to kiss Jay but Jay turned his head just so she kissed his cheek instead of his lips. Emma noticed him staring off in the distance. Her eyes followed his and she found him staring at Alex who was across the room.

"Umm..well I gotta go guys." she got up and walked out of The Dot.

Yeah, uh bye." Jay said still staring at Alex. Alex turned and looked at Jay and then turned away.

"Hey um Jay were gonna go now." Sean patted him on the arm.

"Arent you guys gonna eat?" Jay asked.

"Yeah well uh we'll just get a pizza or something." Sean answered as he and Ellie got up to go.

They headed back to their apartment.

"Im kinda glad that you decided to come home." Ellie said cuddling up to sean on the couch.

"What do you mean?" he asked before biting into his fourth slice of pizza.

"Its just I only have so much time with you... You have to leave tomorrow" She looked up at him.

"I know but I've just been thinking how would you like to come stay with me for the weekend in a couple of weeks?" Sean looked down at Ellie.

"Are you serious?" Ellie sat up excitedly.

"Yea." he laughed at her enthusiasm.

"But what about your parents is it okay with them?" she asked.

"Yeah actually my mom is the one who suggested it."

"Really..oh I cant wait." Ellie jumped up and threw her arms around Sean.

"Calm down." Sean laughed.

"Sorry."she sat down in his lap and started to kiss him.

"I love you Sean." Ellie looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." he smiled up at her. She kissed him again.He stood up with her legs wrapped around him and carried her into the bedroom. He made love to her again. Afterwards he got up and went to the bathroom.

"Sean?" Ellie said getting up and walking into the bathroom wrapping the bed sheets around herself.

"Yeah?" he looked towards her.

"We havent really talked about you leaving." she bit her lip.

"What about it?" He walked over beside her.

"Its just that..."she started.

"What?" Sean said pulling at the sheet wrapped around her.

"Stop." She laughed. He scooped her up in his arms and ran back into the bedroom with her, throwing her onto the bed. He pulled the sheet away from her leaving her naked and started kissing her body.

"Sean..please Im trying to talk to you." she giggled.

"Talk... Im listening." he continued to kiss her.

" I cant talk to you while your doing that." she tried pushing him away.

"Okay fine what is it." he rolled over so that he was laying beside her on the bed.

"Well whenever we left you..."she stopped and sighed.

"Ellie I don't really think I want to talk about this now." Sean looked at her seriously.

"But Sean it helps to talk trust me I should know." she rolled her eyes.

"Look Ellie things happened I cried...whatever." he jumped up and started to put his pants on.

"Sean..look when I saw you cry all I wanted to do was hold you and make it better but I know that Ill never be able to make it better for you." she sat up on the bed looking down at her feet that were crossed in front of her.

"Ellie..listen you are the only thing that can make it better I just need some time with my parents to feel like a family. I need that Ellie and I need you to understand that." he lifted her chin so that she was looking at him.

"Im trying Sean I really am" she sniffled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I know you are...and thank you." he kissed her on the forehead.

"Its just hard...I feel like I've lost everything." she waved her arm around the room.

"You havent lost everything."he shook his head.

"I lost my dad and my mom...and now you...I've lost everyone." she put her head in her arms.

"No Ellie you havent lost me Ill always be here for you." Sean started to pull her head up.

"No Sean Your not here!" she got up and started to pull on her own clothes.

"Ellie look Im here for you emotionally I still love you Ellie." He grabbed her shoulder.

"When you came back why did you flip out, Sean?..." she looked up at him. "...because you were afraid I had started cutting again?...or worse..."

"Ellie I just.." he started

"Well it's a good thing you showed up when you did cause I probably would have killed myself...oh no I guess that would make you a hero again right and poor Sean he cant stand to be a hero." Ellie pushed Seans hand off her shoulder and walked into the livingroom.

"Ellie please." he walked into the livingroom where she was curled into a ball on the couch.

"Please just leave me alone." she sniffled.

"Ellie why are you acting like this." Sean sat beside her.

"Sean I just don't know if I can be by myself anymore."she sat up.

"So what, you want to break up so you can date some other guy."he shrugged.

"No Sean...I don't want another guy. I want...I dunno... I want someone who will care...all my life I wanted someone to love me and I finally found some one and they leave...Its like Im cursed." she sobbed.

"You are not cursed." he hugged her close to him.

"Please Sean don't leave me." Ellie pleaded.

"Ellie you know I have to go...but I promise Ill come back and visit you again...and you can visit me." he said comfortingly.

"Yea I know...and Im sorry." she leaned over and started to cry on his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry I understand." he smoothed her hair.

"I just love you so much and it hurts."

"I know I know." he wrapped his arms around her and they layed down on the couch.

"Sean." Ellie shook Sean. They had crashed on the couch.

"What time is it?" he asked in a yawn.

"Its almost three o clock." she said

"oh man I gotta get ready to go." He got up and stretched.

"I wanted to spend the day with you before you left." Ellie pouted.

"Well I still have some time we can spend some time." he put his arm around her. He pulled her into a deep kiss.


	5. Meeting Seans Parents

It had been three weeks since Sean had come to visit. Ellie was laying on the couch watching the television when the phone rang. She thought it was Marco calling to tell her about his date with Dylan.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey babe." she heard Seans voice ring in her ear.

"Hi." she felt a smile creep onto her face.

"Sorry its been awhile since I called its just that I've been busy in school and Im working now." he said.

"Oh okay." she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Well Im calling to see if you can come spend the weekend with me."he asked.

"You mean it...When?" Ellie jumped up excitedly.

"Well my mom was going to let me borrow the car Friday so I thought Id come pick you up Friday morning and drop you off Monday night."

"But Sean I have school." Ellie sighed.

"So...come on

Ellie you can miss a couple days to see me right?" he pleaded.

"Yea I guess...I cant wait." she laughed.

"Well Ill see you Friday morning then" Sean said.

"We cant talk?" Ellie said feeling sad.

"Well maybe for a little while, but I have to go to work in a little while. I have to work late tonight and early tomorrow so I can take the weekend off."

"Oh okay." she sat back down on the couch.

"So..um...I miss you a lot."

"I miss you too Sean." she smiled again.

Yeah...Im coming..." she heard Sean yell to someone in the background. "...hey I don't mean to cut you off but I gotta go my ride is here."

" oh...um...okay." she looked down at her hands.

"See you Friday." he said

"okay I...Love you." she started to say but he hung up before she finished.

"Hey Ellie." Marco walked up to Ellie who was standing at her locker.

"Hey Marco."she shoved the rest of her books in her locker and grabed her notebook.

"On my god last night was so great." Marco said.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Dylan lately." Ellie looked at him as they started to walk down the hall.

"Yeah its been great." Marco grinned.

"Just be careful Marco remember what happened last time." Ellie sighed.

"So when is Sean suppose to come back?" Marco changed the subject.

"Hes not.." Ellie looked down at her hands.

"Oh Ellie." Marco put his arm around her.

"He wants me to go down there this weekend with him." She looked up at him.

"Thats good right?" Marco grinned at her.

"Yeah.. Im gonna get to meet his parents this weekend." Ellie bit her lip.

"Are you nervous?" Marco asked.

"A little but Im excited to go see Sean."she smiled

"Yea I bet." Marco looked over at Ellie.

"Shut up Marco." Ellie laughed pushing him playfully.

"Okay well look Ill see you later gotta get to class." Marco walked off shaking his head.

Ellie sat on the bed she had finished packing her bag to go to Seans . Sean had called about two hours ago too let her know he was on his way so he should be there soon. She was anxious to see him. It had only been a few weeks but it felt like forever. She was also anxious to meet his parents.

"Hey babe you here." she heard Sean call from the livingroom.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Ellie went and stood in the bedroom door.

'Since when do I have to knock at my own apartment?" he plopped down on the couch.

"Since you don't live her anymore..." she sighed. "...since you walked out and wanted to go live with your parents."

"Okay fine I get it Ill knock next time." he shrugged.

"That's all I ask." she walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"So you got all your stuff ready to go?" he asked standing up.

"Yea its on the bed." she started to walk to the bedroom.

"I'll get it." he walked ahead of her and grabbed her bag. They walked out to the car.

They pulled up to Seans parents house and he got out pulling her bag out of the backseat.

"So this is it?" she asked biting her lip.

"Yeah...you've been here before remember?" he looked at her funny.

"Yeah but I didnt take that much time to look at it I was more concerned about you at the time." she followed him as he walked up the driveway and into what Jay had referred to as a lunch box. She didnt want to seem mean but it was pretty small and their was a lot of junk laying around.

Especially a lot of car parts and even a few cars with the hoods up that seemed to be being worked on. It sort of didnt surprise her because of how much Sean liked Auto Shop in school. She followed him into the house it was a little more cozy inside but still cramped. The front door lead into a small kitchen that was mostly taken up by a round diningroom table. It was a robins egg blue color and covered with brown cigarette burns. It reminded Ellie of a table at an old fifties diner. She smelled something cooking.

"Mom, Dad were home!..." Sean yelled into what looked like a livingroom. The television was turned up loud on what seemed like a game show. "...follow me." Sean nodded his head in the direction of were the television was blaring. She followed him. His dad was sitting in a recliner with his back facing them watching the television.

"Hey dad." Sean patted him on the head as he walked past.

"Mmm" his dad waved more like shooing him than a greeting.

He turned down a hallway and walked past two other doors before he walked through the door at the end of the hallway.

"Mom what are you doing?" Sean laughed as he threw Ellies bag into a chair next to the door.

"Oh I was just fixing it up a little." she grinned as she stood up from smoothing a wrinkle out of the bed.

"Well mom this is Ellie." Sean pulled her from where she was hiding behind him.

"Oh honey..." she threw her arms around her."..Its so good to finally meet you."

"Its nice to meet you too." Ellie grinned as his mom extended her arms to get a look at her.

"Oh you never told me she was so pretty baby." She looked Ellie up and down and then looked over at Sean.

"Cmon mom." Sean rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay well Ill leave you two alone so you can get settled...I've got dinner in the oven anyways." she said walking out the door.

"Smells great." Ellie smiled.

"Thanks hon' you like chicken right?" she asked.

"Love it." Ellie called to her.

"Thanks mom." Sean said closing the door.

"Sooo..."Ellie started.

"Sooo..."Sean repeated her pulling her towards him.

"Sooo...flowers." she burst out laughing.

"Hey don't laugh at my sheets." he pushed her down on the bed.

"Well at least they arent pink." she snickered.

"Yeah they are manly colors." Sean cleared his throat.

"But flowers, Sean?"

"Its my moms sheets...she changed them while I was gone." he shrugged.

"So what were they before?" Ellie asked.

"Power Rangers." he said under his breath.

"Excuse me did you say Power Rangers?" Ellie laughed.

Shut up power rangers were cool." he leered at her.

"Yea when we were linke five." Ellie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shh..." he leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey Sean dinners ready" they heard his dad call over the television in the livingroom.

"Cmon lets eat and then Ill help you get your stuff situated." he stood up and pulled her up off the bed.


	6. Secrets

After dinner Sean and Ellie went and sat in Seans room.

"I hope you are having fun." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I wouldnt know yet I havent been here long enough." she laughed at him.

"Well tomorrow is going to be great you'll see I've got everything planned." He layed her down on the bed so that her back was against his chest.

"Its just great being here with you." she cuddled up next to him.

"Its great being with you."

"Sean I have to talk to you about something." Ellie bit her lip nervously.

"What is it?" he said his hot breath on her ear.

"I think I know why I was so...weird last time you came to visit." She sat up.

"Look I know its been hard on you Ellie and Im sorry I promise well be together one day." he looked into her eyes.

"Sean..I.." Ellie started.

"Ellie every things gonna be okay I promise." he took her hand.

"Sean please...just listen to me." She held back tears.

"Ellie what is it?" he squeezed her hand.

"Sean its been three months I've been in serious doubt about it but I've started getting sick and..." Ellie couldnt hold back anymore and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ellie what are you saying?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sean I think Im..." She started.

"No your not, you cant be...not now." Sean jumped up off the bed.

"Sean don't yell at me." Ellie put her head in her hands and started to sob.

"Ellie Im sorry its just...this isnt a good time."he sat on the bed next to her and put his arm around her.

"...and you think it is for me...Im living on my own struggling to pay your bills and Im still in high school. I cant handle this...my dads off in some war and my moms an alcoholic..the only way I could even get her into rehab was by telling her I was going to kill myself.."

"Ellie baby Im sorry, I didnt mean that." he put his arms around her.

"Im sorry Sean I know your dealing with a lot." she cried into his shoulder.

"Its okay Ellie ...we will get through this." he hugged her close to himself.

"Look tomorrow we will go and get a test so we will know for sure." he whispered into her ear.

"So how long do you think.." he started to ask

"I havent had a period since you left. The first time." she looked him in the eyes.

"Ellie thats been almost four months."

"I know I just didnt want to believe it.." she sniffled.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked.

"No...I've been too afraid to tell anyone else." she shook her head.

"Its gonna be okay." he smoothed her hair.

"But what are we gonna do?" she sat up and looked at him.

"Look we will figure everything out just one step at a time okay." he put his hand on her face and pulled her closer to him and into a passionate kiss.

"That was nice." she looked down at her hands.

"That was great." he smiled at her reviling his cute dimple. She reached up and stroked the side of his face while she stared into his eyes.

"I love you so much..." he pulled her close to him and kissed her again "..now lets get some sleep." he pulled her down on the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms.


	7. The Test

**To Keiko 7791: Thanks for reviewing my story! This chapters for you:))**

Ellie and Sean walked into the store and down the aisle.

"Is this it?" Sean held it up to Ellie.

"Yea." she nodded feeling her face start to burn. He took it and shoved in his jacket pocket.

"Sean...don't" Ellie put her hand on Sean's shoulder.

"Shhh." he put his and on top of hers.

They walked toward the front counter which was right next to the door. Ellie followed Sean. Sean looked around and then stepped right up to the counter putting the box on the counter. Ellie felt her face flush. The clerk scanned the box and Sean payed for the test and then they walked out of the store.

"Oh my god, Sean, I thought you were going to steal it." Ellie sighed as they walked away from the store.

" I know.." he started to laugh.

"Thats so not funny." She punched him in the arm.

"I didnt want anyone to see me." he continued laughing rubbing his arm where she had punched him.

"You suck..you know that right?" she stopped beside him.

"Yeah...but you know you like it." he eyed her.

"Shut up!" she snatched the bag away from him as they got in the car. She was laughing to herself.

"Well you've never complained about it before." he walked around the car and got in.

"Ya know Sean this is what got you into this mess in the first place." She shook her head at him. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"We have enough time to get something to eat and then we need to head home so we can get there in plenty of time before my parents get home." he started the car up and he drove to a local restaurant

"It was nice of your mom to let you borrow the car today" Ellie said as they parked.

"Yea" he grabbed her hand and they walked into the restaurant. They found a table and sat down to eat.

"When their order came Ellie ate a fourth of hers by the time Sean had finished his.

"Arent you hungry...You need to eat." he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sean, Im feeling sick." she rubbed her stomach.

"Okay well we can get it to go and then you can eat it later." he waved the waiter over.

"This sucks, chicken has been the only thing I've been able to eat lately." she said mostly to herself.

"Well its probably just the heat of the day." He shrugged then asked the waiter for a to go box.

After the waiter came back they paid him and then headed out.

They got back to the house (lunch box) and Ellie headed to the bathroom. Sean followed. Ellie sat on the toilet while Sean read the directions aloud to her.

"Okay...so you..ya know...do the business and Ill wait outside the door until your done." Sean walked to the door.

"Okay." she nodded trying not to make eye contact with him. He walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind himself. When she was done she stepped out of the bathroom closing the door.

"So.." he asked.

"I dunno yet we gotta wait..."she started to say.

"..15 minutes yea I know." he nodded.

"Well c'mon we can go sit in my room and wait." he grabbed her hand.

"God...it seems like forever." Ellie bit her lip.

"Well if you stare at the clock that's what happens."Sean laughed at her.

"This isn't funny Sean." she shook her head holding back tears.

"Im just trying to lighten the mood." he put his arms around her. They laid down on the bed as he held her. They must have fallen asleep because the next thing they heard was his mom's key in the front door.

"Sean." Ellie sat up.

"Oh no." he got up and rushed into the bathroom.

"Hey kido..." his mom called as he ran past her in the hallway. "...well he must have had to really go." she looked into the bedroom at Ellie.

"Yeah." she let out a little laugh and rolled her eyes as his mom looked back towards the bathroom.

"C'mon Sean hurry up I gotta piss like a racehorse!" she banged on the door.

"Ok mom almost done." he called.

"Im gonna start dinner in a few, how does meatloaf sound?" Mrs. Camron turned towards Ellie.

"Well um.."Ellie started.

"We already ate mom.. We went out to eat a little while ago." Sean said stepping out of the bathroom. Ellie could see the outline of the test in his pocket.

"Well Im glad ya'll did something useful with the car today...let me know tonight if you need it tomorrow okay?" she said pushing Sean out of the way to get into the bathroom. He walked into the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

"What did it say?" Ellie asked anxiously.

"Shh..paper thin walls."he whispered as he pulled it out of his pocket.

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I had to end it here ya know for dramatic effect wanna know what happens then keep reading.**


	8. Answers

Thanks for the review TommyQs girl. This ones for you:)

"Sean?" she eyed his face as he looked down at the test. He looked up at her and she tried to read his expression. He passed it towards her. She noticed the pink line against the white square.

"Pink means positive." Sean whispered his voice shaking.

"Oh god." she collapsed into his arms. He sighed as he stroked her hair.

"Sean?" his mom knocked on the door.

"Yeah.." he quickly shoved it into his pocket as he opened the door. She was standing at the door with a piece of paper in her hand.

"What is this son?" she eyed him.

"Umm.." Sean swallowed noticing it as the instructions to the kit.

"Well I know what it is I just want to know why its in the bathroom." She eyed Sean and then Ellie.

"Its mine." Ellie looked down.

"I kinda figured that much." she rolled her eyes.

"Mom look...we just..." Sean said

"Sean me and you need to have a talk." His mom said nodding towards the living room. Then she headed that direction herself.

"Ok...Ill be right back okay." he kissed Ellie on the cheek and followed his mom.

"Ugh." she groaned as she collapsed on the bed.

It was maybe ten minutes later when he returned.

"So whats going on?" she looked up at him.

"Oh nothing...she just wanted to know the results."he shrugged and plopped on the bed next to her.

"...and?" she said impatiently.

"...and I told her."

"What did you say?"

"I told her the truth...she wants me to take you to the clinic Monday to be for sure."he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"But what about school." She sat up.

"Don't worry, you were gonna miss it anyways...she said she wont tell dad which is a good thing." he played with her hair.

"Sean what are we gonna do?" Ellie jumped up off the bed.

"Baby everything is going to be okay." he stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"How can you be so calm?" Ellie asked pushing him backwards.

"Ellie look you have to calm down ,if not for mine or your own sake for the babies sake." He took her hand.

"I guess your right...Im just so scared." she started to cry. Sean wrapped his arms around her again.

"Its okay Ellie we'll get through this."he kissed her the top of her head.

"Promise me Sean...that you wont run...please." she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Ill be here for you I promise." he nodded.

"Thats the problem, Sean youll be here and not with me."she looked down burying her head in his chest.

"Its going to be okay Ellie I promise." he whispered to her.

"Sean Im tired."she closed her eyes

"C'mon we'll go to bed.' he led her to the and laid her down.

"I love you." Ellie whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too." he kissed her cheek.

On Monday morning they were sitting at the clinic in the waiting room. Ellie was snapping the rubber band on her wrist.

"Ellie calm down its going to be okay." he put his hand over hers as she snapped the rubber band and it hit his thumb nail. "Ouch."

"Opps...sorry."she lowered her eyes.

"No problem just calm down." he squeezed her hand. She smiled over at her to reassure her everything was going to be okay.

"Mrs. Nash?" a nurse called from the doorway.

"Thats me." she stood up and walked to the doorway. Sean followed after her.

"Umm Im sorry sir but your not allowed to come back with her."the lady stopped Sean.

"But Im her boyfriend." he started to say.

"Sorry." the lady shook her head at him. Ellie looked at him sorrowful and he shrugged at him as if to say sorry. The lady lead her to a room and told her to sit down the doctor would be with her in a minute. She sat down until a male doctor walked over to her.

"Eleanor?" he asked holding his hand out to her to shake.

"Ellie." she said to him shyly.

"Oh..okay ..Ellie..I need you to pee in this cup for me and then leave it in the cabinet, then go into room 1A. " he pointed towards an open door and then lead her to a bathroom. She did as she was instructed and then went to the room. She sat in there for awhile looking at the posters on the wall and then the doctor came in with his clip board.

"Ellie when is the last time you had a period?" the doctor asked.

"Umm..about three months." she swallowed nervously.

"Well sweetie your test was positive."he looked at her over his glasses.

"Oh okay." she looked down at her shoes.

"Your free to go but if you need anything I want you to feel free to call me." he handed her his business card.

"Okay thanks." she took his card and then walked out the door. She walked back into the waiting room to find Sean looking pissed off standing in the corner.

"Whats wrong?" Ellie whispered to him.

"Ill tell you later. You done." he grabbed her wrist.

"Yea." she nodded

"c'mon." he pulled her out the door.

"So whats wrong." she asked as they walked to the car.

"They are all a bunch of jerks." he eyed the clinic as he got in the car.

"Sean calm down and tell me what happened." Ellie stepped into the car.

"All I did was ask them what the results were and I told them who I was but they wouldn't tell me some bullshit about patient confidentiality." sean said starting the car.

"Well don't you want to know what they said?" Ellie looked over at him.

"Yea." he looked at her. She didnt say anything all she did was nod.

"Oh baby Im sorry." he said with a smile.

"Your sorry?" she looked down at her hands not wanting him to see the tears.

"No I didnt mean about that." he swallowed.

"Sean what are we gonna do?" a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I gotta get you home cause I gotta work tonight." he started to pull out.

The rest of the ride back to Ellies was in silence.

**Thanks for the reviews guys keep 'em coming...please!**

**Next chapter in the works and should be up by tomorrow nite.**


	9. Got Problems?

Ellie walked in the door and Sean followed carrying her bag in for her.

"Where do you want this?" Sean asked.

"Um...I guess just put it on the couch." she sighed. He set it down.

"You going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yea Ill probably just go to school Ill just be a couple hours late." she shrugged.

"You want a ride?" he asked holding the door open.

"Sure." she followed after him.

"Alright Ill call you later." Sean leaned over to kiss her but she turned her face so he kissed her on the cheek and she got out and slammed the car door shut. Ellie walked into the school and went to her locker. She opened her locker just as the bell rang. The halls became flooded with students. She heard Marco and Craig coming towards her. She tried to duck out of the way, but Marco spotted

"Hey Ellie." he came over and put his arm around her.

"Hey Marco." she said in a monotone voice.

"Happy to see you too,..."Marco laughed. "...so how was your weekend with Sean."

" Marco...please." she shook her head.

"Listen...Dylan and I..."Marco started.

"Marco Im not in the mood for it right now." Ellie started to walk towards the bathroom. She could feel the tears about to break and she didnt want anyone to see her.

She went in and sat in one of the stalls.

"Ellie."she heard her other best friend Ashley..

"Ashley." Ellie said.

"There you are." Ashley swung open the stall doors.

"Ashley I cant..." She sniffled.

"C'mon Ellie tell me whats wrong. Did something happen between you and Sean?" Ashley asked.

"Sort of" Ellie sniffled

"What's goin on?"Alex said walking into the bathroom.

"Ellie isnt feeling too good." Ashley responded.

"Wanna skip?...Jay will take us anywhere we wanna go." Alex looked at Ellie.

"I don't think..." Ashley started.

"Yea...I wanna get outta here." Ellie grabbed her bag outta the floor and walked past Ashley.

"But El..." Ashley started but Ellie kept walking and was out of the door before she could finish Ashley followed them.

"What's going on El?" Marco asked.

"Im leaving." Ellie said.

"Hey Jay we wanna go." Alex said walking up to him.

"Okay sure...this palce blows anyways." Jay said throwing his bag in his locker and slamming it.

"Ellie whats wrong with you?" Marco followed as they headed out the door and towards Jays car.

"Hey bro get in the car if your coming." Alex said holding the door open.

"Fine." Marco said climbing into the back beside Ellie. Alex jumped into the passenger seat and Jay sped off.

"Ellie talk to me Im your best friend." Marco begged.

"Im fine Marco." Ellie looked at him.

"Your not Ellie, you forget Im your best friend and I can tell when somethings wrong. Theres been something wrong with you." he said.

"Well maybe if you had payed more attention to your "best" friend instead of Dylan you would have noticed and this wouldn't have happened." Ellie snapped at him.

"Thats harsh, Ellie" Marco sat back.

"So where to?" Jay asked.

"Lets go to Ellie's and hang out...order some pizza...just chill."Alex suggested.

"Alright." Jay headed towards Ellie's.

Ellie unlocked the door and walked in with the others following her. She noticed that her suitcase was no longer on the couch were she left it. She walked towards her bedroom slowly as Jay sat on the couch and Alex started to order the pizza. Marco followed Ellie into the bedroom. Sean was standing over Ellie's Suitcase which was sitting on the counter.

"What are you doing here?" Ellie asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Sean looked up at her.

"Well I live here." Ellie walked over and snatched one of shirts that Sean was holding out of his hand and tossed it onto the bed.

"But I thought you went to school?" he looked at her.

"Yea I did but I decided to come home, if that's okay with you dad...why are you here." Ellie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I was headed out of town, but I couldn't leave you." he tried to put his arm around her.

"Funny you had no problem leaving before." she pushed him away.

"Ellie please." Sean looked at her pleadingly.

"Sean just leave me alone." Ellie turned and walked away.

"Hon..what is..." Marco started but Ellie just pushed him away and walked past.

"Wow..looks like somebodies got PMS." Jay laughed as he stood in the hallway laughing.

"Jay shut up." Sean said but it was too late Ellie slapped him in the face.

"Bitch."Alex shoved Jay out of the way and punched Ellie in the stomach. Ellie held her stomach for a second and then ran out of the house slamming the door shut. Marco followed her.

After seeing Alex slap Ellie, Sean ran at Alex punching her in the face knocking her down, then proceded to jump on her punching her in the face again.

"Whoa.." Jay pulled Sean off of Alex.

"Get your hoe outta my house!" Sean yelled.

"Hold on, Sean she hit me." Jay protested.

"You don't know what she just did." Sean screamed.

"Why don't you enlighten us?" Jay said.

"I don't have time to explain it to you." Sean said walking towards Ellie.

"Um..somethings wrong with Ellie." Marco rushed in the door.

"Shit...where is she?" Sean followed after Marco as he showed him where she was. Jay and Alex followed. Alex nursing her bloody nose. They found Ellie hunched over in a ball next to Jay's car.

"Ellie?" Sean walked over to her.

"Sean.."Ellie looked up at Sean with tears in her eyes. He looked down at her hands covered in blood just before she slumped over.

"Ellie...Jay come help me." Sean yelled taking Ellie in his arms.

"What?" Jay walked over.

"I need to get her to the hospital."

"Alright" Jay said opening the door. Sean climbed in the backseat with Ellie in his lap. Marco climbed in next to Sean and Alex got in the front. Jay spun out.


	10. What happens

**Sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter up...Hope you enjoy thanks for the reviews..**

Sean stood in the bathroom at the hospital scrubbing the blood of his hands. He looked down and noticed the blood on his shirt. He started to scrub it in the sink before taking it off and throwing it across the room. He started kicking the garbage cans over and hitting the paper towel holders. Going into a furious rage and then collapsing against the wall. He started to cry.

"Hey Sean its gonna be okay." Marco said walking into the bathroom.

"Don't Marco." he shook his head.

"Oh okay."Marco nodded going about his business. Then he went to wash his hands but then he noticed that the paper towel holder had been knocked off the wall."okay" he mumbled to himself and walked out of the bathroom. A few minutes later Jay walked in.

"Hey heard you had a fight with the paper towels." Jay snickered walking in. "...and looks like they won." he took a hold of Sean's hand. He had a large gash on his hand. Sean yanked his hand away.

"Why didn't you tell me Ellie was pregnant?" Jay folded his arms over his chest.

"It's none of you business." Sean turned to walk away.

"C'mon man Im your best friend." Jay put his hand on Sean's shoulder.

"Im sorry I just cant deal with this anymore." Sean shook his head.

"You can't run away any more." he eyed Sean.

"I don't know what to do." he shrunk onto the floor and put his head in his hands.

"We'll get through this." he sat next to Sean and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean we?" Sean looked at him.

"Im your best friend..what else would I be here for?" Jay shrugged.

"So how is Alex?" Sean asked.

"She's okay...looks funny with that splint on her nose" Jay laughed.

"Sorry about that." Sean said.

"Don't worry about it I would have hit her too if I had known." she shook his head.

Sean got up and walked towards the door.

"Where you going?" Jay asked.

"To find a nurse or doctor to find out whats going on with Ellie."

"Alright well Ill come with you" he stood up and followed Sean out the door. Marco was standing in the hallway biting his nails.

"Hey"Sean walked up to the front desk.

"May I help you sir?" the young girl behind the desk said.

"Yea...I wanna know about Ellie...uh Eleanor Nash."

"Im sorry but we can not disclose any information except to family members." the woman shook her head.

"But Im her boyfriend." Sean said.

"Sorry that doesn't count."

"Look, right now Im the only family she has." he explained.

"Im sorry sir." she shook her head at him.

"Well can I at least see her?" he sighed.

"You'd have to ask her doctor."

"Well who is her doctor."

"Sorry.."the lady started.

"Let me guess..you cant tell me." Sean pursed his lips.

"Look Ill see if I cant talk to the doctor for you to see if you can...just have a seat." she nodded to where Alex was sitting next to an empty chair.

"No thanks." Sean said under his breath as he walked away. He walked over towards Marco who was standing against the wall still biting his nails.

"Hey." Sean said.

"Hey." Marco sighed.

"Whats up?" Sean leaned on the wall next to him.

"She was right...I've been so worried about myself I didnt have time for her, but shes always been there for me...I feel like a total meathead. She would have told me if I hadnt been so worried about Dylan." Marco started pacing back and forth in front of Sean.

"Marco..calm down your driving me nuts." Sean raised an eyebrow at Marco.

"Sorry...I cant help it." he slumped back onto the wall.

"Hey babe." Dylan said walking up to Marco.

"Dylan, what are you doing here?" Marco said as he threw his arms around him.

"I had to be here for you while your best friend is sick." Dylan sighed.

"Oh my god I cant believe this...Sean and Ellie, a baby?" Paige said walking up behind Dylan with Ashley next to her.

"Sorry she wanted to know where I was going and demanded that she come and get me and she also demanded that stop to get Ashley which I figured was only fair since she is her other best friend." Dylan shrugged.

"Great the whole world knows." Sean rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Sean..forget them." Jay walked up beside Sean.

"Does this nightmare ever end?" Sean asked sitting against a wall on the oppisite side of the waiting room. Sean noticed the lady at the desk pointing a doctor in Seans direction.

"Are you the one who brought in Eleanor Nash?" the doctor asked.

"Yes sir." Sean said standing up.

"She is in stable condition...would you like to see her now?" the doctor held his hand out as if to lead to which way they would go to see Ellie.

"Yes please." Sean sighed a sigh of relief.

The doctor headed towards the door. Sean turned to Jay

"Ill hold down everything out here you just go." Jay said.

"Thanks." he nodded and followed the doctor.

"Hey" Sean walked into the room where Ellie was lying in bed.

"Hi." she looked down at her hands.

"How are you?" he pulled a chair up next to the bed.

"Im okay...well we're okay." Ellie looked up.

"You mean." Sean grinned.

"Yea...I didnt lose it."she smiled at him.

"I love you, Ellie." Sean wrapped his arms around Ellie and hugged her.

"Watch the I.V." Ellie pushed him back.

"Oh sorry Im just glad your okay." Sean laughed a tear running down his cheek.

"Oh Sean your crying." she laughed.

"Its just I love you so much." he reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I love you too." Ellie laughed.

"So when do we get to go home?" Sean sat back into the chair.

"Tomorrow I think but they want to keep me here at least one more night just to make sure everything is okay." she sighed.

"Then I will be right here with you the whole time." he kissed her on the forehead.

"What about your parents?" Ellie looked back down at her wrists.

"They'll be okay until I get back..." Sean said.

"Oh." Ellie sighed.

"...so that I can give my mom her car and get mine." Sean finished.

"Your car?" Ellie raised her eyes to Sean.

"Yea I've been working at my uncle's garage and he's letting me fix up this hott car."Sean nodded.

"Really?" Ellie laughed.

"Yea." he nodded.

"So are you gonna stay?" Ellie bit her lip.

"We'll talk about it later you need your rest." Sean responded.

**Thanks for reading guys.If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know...if not I still love your comments so don't be shy about Reviewing!**


End file.
